


With This Ring

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Series: SGA Drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To make James happy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	With This Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zortified (james)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



> To make James happy.

The "cake" was only vaguely cake-like, and the "champagne" too sweet and not at all bubbly, but there was also music and dancing and Carson dressed to the nines in a kilt and tuxedo jacket, so all in all Rodney thought the event a success.

And when the chaos finally got to be too much, they slipped out onto the balcony to watch the ripple of waves in the moonlight, Carson's arms wrapped around Rodney's waist and his chin on Rodney's shoulder. Rodney slid his thumb over the shiny newness of the gold band on his finger and smiled.


End file.
